Brother's Love
by Ashi Altair
Summary: When Orochimaru wants to get Sasuke, Itachi arrives and risks his precious life for his little brother.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its chars. **_(Just Sasuke's heart. JOKE!)_

I have placed my OC in here. It's a one-shot story showing how Itachi really loves his little brother, Sasuke. I wrote this before finding out the reason behind the Uchiha massacre by Itachi. SO, I was really surprised when I found out that Itachi did not kill Sasuke because he can't kill his little bro. (cries)

I'm sorry for the mushiness between my OC and Sasuke. I just wanted to see Sasuke be .

**Please review!** **Bad or Good, it's okay. What's important for me is that people read my stories.** If there are grammatical errors, please inform me through your reviews.

Thank you! ^^

* * *

**Brother's Love**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura knocked in front of Sasuke's house in the middle of a cold winter night.

The door creaked open and Sasuke appeared before her, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I have something for you," she replied gently.

"What?"

"Someone asked me to give this to you," Sakura handed Sasuke a letter.

Sasuke looked at the letter, "Thank you. You can go now," he said coldly.

"Uhm. . . Sasuke-kun, can I. . . can I ask who is it from?" Sakura curiously asked.

"It's not important. You don't need to know," was the cold reply of Sasuke as he slammed the door.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Sakura murmured.

Then, the snow started to fall. It seemed that the heavens know Sakura's disappointment on Sasuke. The place was then covered by snow bit by bit…

On the other hand, Sasuke looks very happy as he read the letter on one corner. . . After a while, he placed the letter on the table and dressed up.

Sasuke stopped in front of a big, dilapidated house almost beside Konoha's forest. Without any hesitation, he opened the big door and went inside with a puzzled look on his face. There, he saw a girl with a black, curly hair, cold, blue eyes, staring at him, and sitting on a rickety chair beside the broken windowsill.

"I thought you'd never come," she started.

"Of course not. I wouldn't refuse your invitation, Rumi," Sasuke answered with a smile.

This is the first time Sasuke's childhood crush look and talk to him like that. Although they've been very close to each other since childhood, Rumi never looked at Sasuke like that. And, in fact, Rumi refused to see him ever again the last time they met…

"Come here, Sasuke. Let's watch the snow as it covers the whole place," Rumi invited.

Sasuke smiled and followed her invitation. He stood beside her and together, they watched the whole scenery. Without their knowledge, Sakura sneaked inside to know what is happening.

"Rumi? What's her connection with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked herself.

"I don't know," a man's voice from behind, said.

"Huh?" Sakura was frightened of the man's voice that she stumbled down and made a small noise.

The man used his body to cover Sakura and kissed her before she could say a single word. Rumi heard the noise Sakura made behind the big, wooden box.

"What's the problem, Rumi?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I think I felt something moved behind that box," she replied plainly.

"Maybe that's just a big rat searching for food," Sasuke joked (though it is unusual for him to tell jokes).

"I feel chakra behind it. Rats do not have chakra," she replied sternly.

Rumi stood up, leaving Sasuke puzzled behind her, and walked near the wooden box. Sasuke followed her.

"See? There's no one in this house except for the two of us," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Rumi's body.

Rumi sighed in relief and held Sasuke's hands in return, "Yes, you're right. There's no one here except us."

Sakura couldn't believe what's happening. A man is actually kissing her. She wants to push him away but she just simply couldn't move. After the guy realized that he is kissing a girl she doesn't know, he released her. The two of them stared at each other for a time. Sakura is trying to see the man's face but the place is so dark that she can only see his somewhat dark green eyes.

"Uh…" was Sakura's only reaction.

Sakura couldn't even say a single word. She wants to shout in anger but she couldn't. All she can do is to stare at his dark green eyes and cry. The man carried Sakura and brought her behind a big, worn-out cabinet where, she can leave by the broken window.

"_Go now, or you'll be in great danger_," the man said to her as he placed her down.

Until now, Sakura couldn't say a word. She just followed his instruction and ran away from the house not looking back.

"Rumi…" Sasuke called.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Rumi asked.

Sasuke embraced her tighter.

"Why… did you call me in this time?" he asked.

"I…don't really understand. I just felt that I need you…here…by my side…tonight," Rumi replied softly.

"What's the problem? Is there something bugging you?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I feel sad and alone the whole day… I don't know why… Maybe because I realized that I need you…"

Sasuke couldn't believe that Rumi said that to him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for getting angry with you for a small mistake," she apologized.

"I'm not mad with you, Rumi… The truth is… I…love you…"

Rumi faced Sasuke and embraced him tightly. Sasuke hugged her too in return and smiled.

"I'm very happy…" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to feel Rumi more.

"Me too," Rumi said as she removed Sasuke's arms around her and faced him.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I just want to look at your face," Rumi said as she touched Sasuke's face gently.

Sasuke touched hers too.

"I can't believe you feel the same thing," he said.

"Maybe because you thought I like Naruto-kun, right?"

Sasuke's mood changed when Rumi said Naruto's name.

"Let's not talk about him," Sasuke said irritably.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun is just my friend," Rumi explained.

Sasuke looked at the window and watched the snow to fall.

"Sasuke… Don't be like that. Why don't you want to talk about him?"

Sasuke again, ignored her and continued to stare outside. Rumi seemed to be annoyed with what Sasuke did to her. She clutched Sasuke's right arm, turned him around and kissed him right away.

Sakura ran away from the house without looking back. When she came back to her senses, she was in front Naruto's door, and knocking at the door. Naruto came out, obviously up from his deep sleep.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing outside? Come in," Naruto invited her.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing. I just want to…check you out…"

"Really?! Oh… Sakura-chan is actually checking if I am okay…This is great!" Naruto said gladly.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's tears started to fall…

"Hey… Hey, don't cry. What's the problem? Tell me," Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura did not answer Naruto's question and immediately ran away from his house, leaving Naruto behind.

There was a complete silence inside. The wind started to blow and the snow are going inside the house. After a minute, Rumi released Sasuke.

"Are you still jealous?" Rumi asked.

"Who told you I'm jealous?" Sasuke defended himself.

"Your eyes… Sasuke, for all the years we're together, I already know the whole you."

Sasuke smiled.

"I think you really do," he said as he pulled Rumi and kissed her.

Rumi, at first, is slightly uneasy with what Sasuke did. Sasuke doesn't show his true feelings by this kind of act. This is his first time. But, as time goes by, they both became used to it… After a while, they released each other and laughed.

"I didn't expect that it would come out like this," Rumi joked.

"What did you expect?" Sasuke wondered.

"More…" Rumi answered as she threw a nasty smile.

Sasuke flushed when Rumi said that.

"That was only a joke," Rumi declared.

Sasuke placed his left arm at Rumi's back, pushed her nearer to him and kissed her in the lips for a second.

"I prefer that not to be a joke," Sasuke said teasingly.

Rumi chuckled with what Sasuke said. When Sasuke was about to kiss her once again, they heard a screech behind the big, worn-out cabinet.

"What's that?" Rumi asked as she and Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to check it out," Sasuke volunteered though he is annoyed with the interruption.

He left Rumi beside the broken windowsill. He went near the cabinet but he saw nothing. When he looked back at Rumi, he saw Orochimaru grasping Rumi's tiny, slender body harshly, and slightly placing the blade of a sword on her neck.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted. "Let Rumi go!"

"_Why would I?_" he replied.

"She doesn't have any connection to you!"

"_With me, she doesn't, but with you, she does._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_It's impossible for you not to get my meaning._"

"Sasu…ke… Help me…" Rumi called.

It is obvious that Rumi is in great pain. She couldn't move even her fingers. Orochimaru bit her neck, blood gushing down her flesh.

"ONI! Let her go!" Sasuke shouted as he attacked Orochimaru with his kunai but Orochimaru evaded it.

"_Sasuke-kun… Don't tell me you believe that you can defeat me?_"

"Sasuke… Go away… You can't beat him…" Rumi shouted.

"_Keep quiet!_" Orochimaru placed the sword nearer to Rumi's neck. And because of its sharpness, Rumi was wounded that made Sasuke angrier.

"Let her go!" Sasuke again, tried to attack him but failed.

Orochimaru was laughing as Sasuke tries to attack him, "_Go on, Sasuke-kun… Try to get her!_"

"Sasuke! Stop it! Go away. Leave me here!" Rumi yelled.

"No, Rumi. I won't leave you!" Sasuke said.

Sarutobi-dono was standing by the window when Iruka-san came.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sarutobi-dono, a ninja said that Orochimaru is here in Konoha," Iruka announced.

Sarutobi wasn't stunned with the announcement.

"Send a group of anbus on the abandoned mansion beside the forest. I'm sure Orochimaru is there," he ordered.

"Yes, Sarutobi-dono," replied Iruka as he left the office.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi mumbled.

"Katon! Blazing fireball technique!" Sasuke shouted as fireballs flew towards Orochimaru.

"_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Don't you get it? You can't beat me,_" Orochimaru said as he evaded Sasuke's attacks.

"Sasuke!" Rumi shouted. "Stop it!"

"No, Rumi. I'll get you back," Sasuke insisted.

Sasuke continued to attack Orochimaru but he always fail. When Sasuke was very exhausted in attacking him, Orochimaru stopped beside the broken windowsill.

"Orochimaru, what do you really want?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! Go away! Don't talk to him!" Rumi shouted.

"_Shut up!_" Orochimaru yelled at her as he squeezed Rumi more.

"Aahh!" Rumi shouted in pain.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Sasuke asked again.

"_Are you sure you want to know?_"

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with his red, blazing eyes.

"Do I look like I'm not serious?"

"_Well, all I want is you, Sasuke-kun_," Orochimaru said.

"I'm going with you. But let Rumi go," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, no! Don't go with him!" Rumi yelled.

"Rumi, this is for your own good," Sasuke said.

"_Okay. I'll let her go,_" Orochimaru agreed.

But when Orochimaru is about to give Rumi back, the anbus came.

"_Well, well, well… Looks like we have some visitors,_" Orochimaru said.

"What the –?" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru-kun! Release her!" one of the anbus shouted.

"_I'm gonna release her if Sasuke will go with me_," he said.

"That's what I'm going to do. Now, release Rumi!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke walked towards Orochimaru with arms up in the air. Rumi was crying as Sasuke walked near them. The anbus planned to block him but their leader stopped them from doing so.

"If you stopped them, Rumi will be in great danger," he explained.

"_Nice decision,_" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke continued to walk towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru placed Rumi cautiously on the floor so that Sasuke can carry her.

"_Be sure not to deceive me, Sasuke-kun. Remember, I can kill all of you in a flash,_" Orochimaru warned Sasuke.

Sasuke carried Rumi back and handed her over to one of the anbus. When Sasuke was about to go back to Orochimaru, Rumi grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, don't do this," Rumi cried.

"I'm sorry, Rumi. But I have to. If I won't do this, he'll kill you," Sasuke said as he held Rumi's hands.

"Sasuke…" Rumi continued to cry.

Sasuke went near her and kissed her to say good-bye. Then, he continued to walk towards Orochimaru, not looking back at Rumi.

"Bring her out," the leader of the anbus ordered.

The anbu followed him; he brought Rumi outside the big house.

"SASUKE!" Rumi shouted as the anbu carried her out.

"_What a dramatic scene… Well, well… come here Sasuke-kun before I change my mind,_" Orochimaru said.

When Sasuke was in front Orochimaru, he raised his arms and gave him an 'I-surrender' look.

The anbu laid Rumi on a pile of soft snow, where, she could rest for a while. Rumi is still crying when the anbu placed her down. When the anbu turned around to go back, Rumi attacked him with her kunai but the anbu removed his mask and kissed her. Rumi couldn't believe what's happening. She stared at his red eyes while tears falling from her eyes. After a while, he released Rumi. Rumi cupped both of her hands to her mouth as she stared at the man who kissed her. She couldn't believe that Itachi, the brother of Sasuke, did that to her. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I… I can't believe…" Rumi said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You… You're Sasuke's elder brother," Rumi said convulsively. "Why did you –?"

But before Rumi could continue, they heard Sasuke shout in agony. It caught Rumi's attention that made her stand up. Itachi stopped her from going inside.

"Stop. You shouldn't go inside," he said.

"But, Sasuke's in danger," Rumi said.

"Stay there. Don't worry, I'll help him," Itachi promised Rumi.

Rumi seemed to believe in him and stopped from going inside.

"Promise me, you'll bring him back, safe," Rumi demanded.

Itachi smiled and went inside.

Orochimaru was twisting Sasuke's right arm. There were corpses around them. No one, even the leader of the anbus survived Orochimaru's attacks.

"_Do you really think you can kill me with that?_" Orochimaru shouted as he continued twisting Sasuke's arm.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled as he was struggling to release himself from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's other arm and twisted it too. With that, Sasuke screamed loudly that echoed throughout the whole mansion. Itachi was there, hiding behind a curtain, preparing to attack Orochimaru. Sasuke twisted his body so that he'll be facing Orochimaru and kicked him. Orochimaru flew far because of Sasuke's kick. But before Sasuke could stand up, Orochimaru blew fire from his mouth to kill Sasuke but Itachi appeared from the curtain and countered Orochimaru's attack with a kampa [kampa-cold water wave].

"Itachi!" Sasuke said.

"Go away, let me handle this," Itachi replied.

"No, this is my fight," he said.

"Rumi is waiting for you outside," Itachi stated.

When Orochimaru recovered from Itachi's attack, he immediately stood up and ran nearer to them. Itachi pushed Sasuke farther.

"Go out! Stay with Rumi outside the mansion," Itachi ordered.

But before the he could go out, Orochimaru used his ninjutsu to lock all the way out.

"_You can't go out! I will kill all of you!_" Orochimaru shouted.

Sasuke, without any way to go out, hid behind the huge, wooden staircase.

"_Do you think you can hide from me, Sasuke-kun?_" Orochimaru bellowed as he went near the staircase.

Itachi rushed to Orochimaru to stop him from going near Sasuke. Orochimaru noticed him and threw a big wave of mud to him. Itachi evaded it but Orochimaru's second attack caught him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's shout seemed to have a slight concern on his brother even if he has a grudge on him since Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan except him.

When Rumi heard Sasuke shouted Itachi's name, she immediately stood up from where Itachi laid her. She worriedly went to the door and tried to open it. But, even if she tried her best to open it, she just ended up tired. She then tried to use chakra over it.

"Open up!" Rumi shouted as she used her kampajutsu on the door. "Onboro no Kampa!"

Blocks of pointed ice struck the door but the door remained closed and without any scratch. Rumi did not give up and continued to throw kampajutsus on the door. Her chakra is not enough to use a powerful kampa because of what happened earlier: Orochimaru sucked her chakra while he was holding her. After a few moments, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the scene.

"Uh, Rumi," Naruto, confused why Rumi is here, said.

"Naruto!" Rumi said as she ran towards Naruto and Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that Orochimaru is here," Naruto replied. "Where is he?"

"He's inside…with Sasuke and Itachi… Naruto, help me open the door! We need to help them," Rumi pleaded.

"Them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. We need to help Itachi too… He's helping Sasuke to escape but Orochimaru locked all the way out," Rumi explained. "Hurry up! Help me open the door."

"Can't you use your kampajutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I tried but its no use. Maybe you can use your Rasengan to make a hole."

Naruto walked near the door.

"Rasengan!" he shouted.

But, it has no use. The door remained unopened. He tried many times but he failed. After many trials, he only made a scratch on the door.

"It's no use. Orochimaru made sure that no one goes in and out that door," Rumi finally gave up.

This time, Naruto is very exhausted but he is still not giving up. After a few seconds, Naruto made a perfect Rasengan using the chakra of the Kyuubi no Youko. (Naruto learned how to control the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra.)

Itachi and Orochimaru are exchanging attacks while Sasuke lies unconsciously behind Itachi. After a few exchange of attacks, Sasuke was awakened by Itachi's roar of pain as Orochimaru's attack hit his body. Sasuke went near him to check if he can still fight.

"Itachi! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi tried to stand up but he fell down because of Orochimaru's last attack.

"I think you need to rest, Itachi. He hit you badly last time," suggested Sasuke.

"Are you going to replace me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course. If not, he'll kill us…and Rumi."

"Are you sure you can? He's improved well since the last time we fought."

"Yes, I know."

Sasuke stood up and left Itachi sitting on a corner of the house.

"_So, you decided to exchange places with Itachi-kun…_" Orochimaru said.

"Be careful not to touch him, Sasuke," Itachi warned him. "He absorbs chakra of the person he touches."

"_Even if you warn him Itachi, he cannot avoid me_," Orochimaru stated.

"Let's see," Sasuke said.

Naruto's Rasengan made the whole place windy. Sakura and Rumi hid behind a tree to avoid being hit by the debris. After he gathered enough chakra, he immediately struck the wooden door. Naruto removed Orochimaru's lock and the door flew open… As they went inside the mansion, they saw Itachi holding Orochimaru with his two arms while Sasuke is behind them cowering because of fright with wounds all over his body. Just before Rumi could get closer to Orochimaru, Itachi made a very large explosion that caused the wreckage of the mansion.

"Itachi!" Rumi screamed as she was carried away by the wind.

Smoke engulfed the whole place because of the big explosion… After the smoke has cleared up, Rumi stood up and went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…" she called.

Rumi helped Sasuke sit down for a more comfortable position. Then, Naruto and Sakura approached them. Sasuke ignored them and searched Itachi all over the mansion. After a few minutes, Rumi found Itachi reclining on a big stack of rocks.

"Sasuke, over here!" Rumi called.

Sasuke immediately ran towards her together with Naruto and Sakura.

"Itachi…Wake up," Rumi said.

The first one Itachi saw when he opened his eyes was Rumi.

"Orochi…maru…" Itachi said.

Naruto looked at every corner of the mansion but he saw nothing but the scorched clothing of Orochimaru. He picked the clothing up and hastily went back to them.

"Look what I saw," Naruto said.

"That belongs to Orochimaru," Rumi uttered.

"Is he…dead?" Sakura asked.

"I wish he _is_ dead," Rumi, irritated with Sakura, said.

Itachi tried to sit but his right knee was badly wounded and his whole body is covered with blood and wounds.

"Orochimaru…should be dead by now," Itachi started. "The explosion I made is mixed with a poisonous gunpowder."

"Shirakaba?" Rumi asked. [Shirakaba is a gunpowder from the white birch tree. It is the most powerful gunpowder ever discovered so far.]

"Yes," Itachi answered with a smile as he closed his eyes. "Even if he's still alive, he'll die in any minute…because of the gunpowder."

"But…but, why? Isn't there any more ways to kill him except for the Shirakaba?" Rumi asked, tears flowing from her eyes. "Why didn't you use your kampajutsu? It's safer than the Shirakaba, Itachi…safer…"

"Kampajutsus become weaker if a blizzard is here. It won't be enough to kill Orochimaru."

Rumi continued to cry as she hugged Itachi. Sasuke was speechless because of what happened. His brother, the one who killed the Uchiha Clan, saved his life…once again. Involuntarily, his tears started to fall… There was a great silence inside the mansion. The blizzard earlier started to alleviate. Itachi's heartbeat is becoming weaker and weaker like the alleviation of the snowstorm…

"I think…I cannot make it anymore…" Itachi started. "Sasuke… Promise me, you'll take care of Rumi."

"Itachi, don't say that! You'll not die…" Rumi cried.

Itachi touched Rumi's face and said, "You too, take care of Sasuke… You're the only one Sasuke needs, Rumi."

Rumi, in turn, held his hands. "Baka! Why did you risk your life for us? You can be a hero in a different way, Itachi… Heroes aren't meant to die!"

"Don't cry, Rumi," Itachi replied. "I'm happy with what I did… I don't regret that… and, I don't want to be a hero," Itachi continued with a short laugh.

When Itachi released Rumi's hands, the cemented ceiling started to break and fall down. Sasuke stood up and began to pull Itachi up.

"Stop it, Sasuke. Just leave me here. You need to save yourselves before the whole mansion collapses," Itachi said to him but Sasuke did not listen. Instead, he continued to pull him harder. "Sasuke!" Itachi pushed him away. "I said go out! Save yourselves!"

"But, Itachi! We cannot leave you here!" Rumi cried.

Itachi took a deep breath, "I SAID GO OUT!" he shouted.

This time, Itachi used his authority as Sasuke's elder brother. Sasuke has no choice but to follow his order. He, then, removed his hands on Itachi and pulled Rumi with him as he ran towards the exit with Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke let me go! We need to get Itachi! We need to save him," Rumi cried.

Sasuke bowed his head while running and said, "He ordered me to do that, Rumi. I need to follow."

"But, Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored her and continued to run faster. "Let's go! I promised him to take care of you and that's what I'm doing!"

Before the whole mansion collapsed, they all got out. Rumi is still crying while Naruto and Sakura are flabbergasted and couldn't say a word. They watched the mansion as it breaks down into pieces.

"Itachi sacrificed his life to kill Orochimaru…" Rumi murmured while tears are falling from her eyes.

"_Baka_," a man with a blistered face said just before he disappeared into thin air…

* * *

I wrote this last May 2007. I just found this site days ago. I am soooo out of date!

If you have requests, please wait patiently because I am quite busy in college.. ^^

Ciao.


End file.
